Miedo de hermana
by HinataWeasley
Summary: Hana tiene miedo a la oscuridad. Pero ya no puede ser una niña nunca más, porque alguien la va a necesitar muy pronto. Tiene que crecer, ¡pero tiene mucho miedo!


_Estoy enfadada conmigo misma :( Muy enfadada. No tengo nada que decir sobre esta historia, sólo que se me ocurrió hace algunas horas._

_Los personajes que aparezcan le pertenecen a Kishimoto._

* * *

><p>Miedo de hermana<p>

.

.

.

La pequeña Hana tenía miedo. Tenía tanto miedo que hasta los huesos le temblaban; y ella era consciente de eso. Respiraba entrecortadamente con los jadeos resonándole en sus finos oídos, y agarraba las mantas con fuerzas. Hana quería hundirse en su cama, porque era suavecita y la abrigaba. Aunque no la reconfortaba. No cuando la pesada oscuridad reinaba en su habitación, sin ninguna luz. Ni siquiera la luna. Las únicas veces que Hana recibía un relámpago repentino de iluminación era cuando, precisamente, un trueno retumbaba en el cielo, lo cual tampoco era de mucha ayuda porque el ruido le aterraba y conseguía que Hana casi saltara de su lecho dándose la vuelta y cubriéndose con las sábanas. Y, claro está, se tapaba los oídos con fuerza porque sentía que se le romperían con cada trueno.

No es que le molestara ser una Inuzuka, y de hecho se sentía muy orgullosa porque su mamá era muy _guay _y papi era muy guapo. Pero en las noches de tormenta no le gustaba tener un oído tan sensible. Lo odiaba. Además, Hana no se imaginaría lo que le dirían sus orgullosos y fuertes padres si se enteraran de que su hija, Inuzuka hasta la médula, todavía temía a la oscuridad. Y en especial cuando había noches de tormenta.

Tragó fuerte sólo de pensarlo.

Pero podía entenderlos. Y se avergonzaba. Porque no sólo era una Inuzuka, sino que ya tenía varios meses de haber empezado la Academia Ninja. Y un ninja no debe tener miedo, mucho menos de algo tan tonto como la oscuridad.

Aunque Hana no podía evitarlo. Siempre sentía que la oscuridad guardaba cosas terroríficas, y le aterraba pensar que en cualquier momento _algo _pudiera saltar debajo de su cama, entrar por la ventana, o salir de su armario a atacarla; y ella no podría hacer nada para evitarlo.

Hana sintió que los ojos se le humedecían y ya le valió un comino lo que su mamá dijera en esos momentos si la viera así. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas para mantenerse a salvo, y se le ocurrió que si agarraba un kunai quizás se sentiría más segura. Pero había dos problemas. Uno, tendría que parase de la cama y abandonar la calidez de debajo de las sábanas, y dos… bueno, no tenía un kunai. Todavía no tenía edad para utilizar uno de verdad; los tiros de puntería se practicaban en los últimos años de la Academia. Y le daba miedo dormir con algo filoso al lado. Lo más cerca que Hana había estado de un kunai de verdad, era cuando veía a mamá guardándose esas armas en el porta-kunais, al regresar de algún lado.

En realidad Hana no había querido dormir sola. No realmente. Pero papá había dicho que era hora de tener su propia habitación, ahora que mamá iba a ponerse muy grande y necesitaría más espacio para dormir más cómoda. Pero ni siquiera recordar el enorme estómago que ahora tenía su mamá la hizo sonreír, o tranquilizarse, o nada. Era un recuerdo hermoso, pero muy débil. Demasiado.

Hana cerró los ojos con fuerza, quizás esperando a que todo pasara, o a que se durmiera pronto; aunque lo último era menos probable. Si tuviera su propio cachorro, seguramente Hana se hubiera dormida desde mucho antes, contenta con el calor del que sería su mejor amigo.

Pero aún era pequeña para eso también.

Puede que aún fuera menor para todo aquello, pero Hana sabía que tenía que crecer por lo menos un poco. Y sobre todo, debía dejar de tenerle miedo a la oscuridad.

Porque su hermanito vendría en unos días y ella quería cuidarlo con todo esmero. Hana moría de ganas por cargar a su lindo hermano bebé en brazos (aún si mamá la ayudaba para que no se le cayera), moría por cuidarlo, por defenderlo de los chicos malos y de los grandulones cuando entrara a la Academia. Quería ser valiente para él, lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, y por eso estaba llorando. Porque no podía serlo, aunque se suponía que se estaba entrenando para ser una buena hermana mayor. Estaba yendo a la Academia, estaba tratando de ser fuerte como su mamá, y además, Hana era algo imponente pero buena amiga con sus compañeras.

Pero no estaba sirviendo de nada, y Hana sintió un vacío en su pecho. ¿Cómo cuidaría a su hermanito si a ella misma le aterraba estar sola? Él iba a estar muy decepcionado de ella cuando fuera lo suficientemente mayor para ver su miedo. Hana tragó dolorosamente. Debía ser la peor hermana mayor que existía, y sólo esperaba que él pudiera perdonarla algún día. Hana se estaba esforzando, en serio quería ser la mejor para él, pero no podía con eso. No con la oscuridad.

Continuó llorando en silencio con las sábanas pegadas a su nariz, que por cierto, ya empezaba a moquear. Se sentía débil. Patética. Indigna de ver a su hermanito cuando naciera, e indigna de ser hija de su madre.

Pronto empezó a sollozar sin poder controlarse. Antes se había contenido porque no quería que sus padres la escucharan; pero ya no podía hacerlo. Todo había terminado. Ya no soportaba estar ahí, estar así, no soportaba tanta negrura.

Y cuando la puerta se abrió con un chirrido, Hana se cubrió totalmente con las sábanas, el corazón desbocado en su pecho. Fue lo suficientemente osada como para mirar cautelosamente, queriendo parecer un poco ninja de esa manera, y entonces casi se estremece al ver cabello puntiagudo por encima de una cabeza. Luego se tranquilizó al reconocer a su mamá, aunque no era muy común que ella se atara el cabello. Pero indudablemente era ella aunque estuviera tan oscuro que no pudiera verle la cara; Hana ya estaba acostumbrada a su nueva silueta donde el estómago era lo que le resaltaba, sin que nada más hubiera cambiado en ella. Hana todavía tenía las sábanas en la cara y se limpió las lágrimas con rapidez. Se descubrió la cara para no parecer grosera frente a su madre, pero ella no replicó nada y sólo ingresó a la habitación y caminó hasta llegar a la cama.

—Hazte a un lado —replicó su mamá sentándose en el colchón y echando las frazadas a un lado—, Kiba quiere dormir aquí hoy.

Hana no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Quién? —Preguntó un tanto divertida cuando su mamá ya se había echado las sábanas encima del vientre.

—Kiba —repitió Tsume con las manos en la nuca, como siempre se acostaba. Miró a Hana con una media sonrisa de complicidad—. Tu hermano.

Hana abrió los ojos de par en par, olvidándose de la oscuridad, del miedo de todo. Se llevó las manos a la boca, sorprendida.

—¿Ese es su nombre?

—Shh… —susurró Tsume revolviéndole el cabello— Tu papá no sabe. ¿No te parece que lo sorprenderemos cuando él quiera ponerle un nombre al bebé?

Hana rió.

—¿Te acordaste ahorita del nombre? ¿O ya se lo habías puesto? ¡Yo pensé que papá sabía!

Tsume bufó colocando una mano en el pecho de Hana para que se acostara de nuevo.

—Bah. Estas son cosas de mujeres.

—¿De mujeres? —Inquirió Hana— ¡Entonces Kiba debería estar en la panza de papá y no en la tuya! —rió suavemente.

Tsume se unió a sus risas mientras apegaba a Hana contra su pecho y su abultado vientre.

—¡Esa es mi hija!


End file.
